


Enjoy the Beach

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Human Astral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Yuma wants to show Astral just what the beach is like.For Olatanane on twitter for the Secret Summer & Winter Event





	Enjoy the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written keyship in ages, so I hope this is good ahah

“Come on Astral, I promise you it’ll be fun!” Yuma said as her dragged Astral through the sand.

“I don’t understand what all the excitement is for. We’ve been swimming before at school, how is this any different?” He said, trying to pull hiss arm back.

“This isn’t just a normal swimming pool,” Yuma smiled. “This is the ocean!” he dropped Astral's hand and lifted his arms up.

“I still don’t understand.” 

“You don’t have to, we’re just here to have fun!”

“Ah, well, fine then. If you say so.” Astral said with a sigh.

“And, since you have a body now I thought this would be cool.” Yuma laughed a little.

“I guess so.” Astral wasn't sure of how to take that comment.

Yuma started setting up their things while Astral wandered around, looking at some pools of water that was nearby.

In one of the pools where some black crabs, with little yellow lines on it. He leaned in so his face was inches away from the water. He’d never seen those creatures alive before, only seeing them as food, and seeing them in this little pool was amazing to him.

Astral reached into the water and stroked the shell of the largest one he could see.

“Hello there.” He said as he ran his finger down it’s shell. “Hm, I can’t remember what Yuma called you before.” He thought. 

Without really thinking about it, he picked the crab up. He expected it to be heavier, but it was actually very light. The crab snapped his pincers at him, but Astral didn’t seem to think anything about it as he carried it over to Yuma.

“Hey Yuma?” He turned around, seeing Astral carrying a large crab. “What is this called again?”

Yuma fell back, not expecting him to have picked up something like that.

“Hey put that down! You’ll get hurt?”

“What do you mean? I’m fine.” The crab was still pinching at him, without catching anything. “What’s this thing called again?”

“It’s a crab? Now put it down!”

“Oh that’s what it’s call!” He dropped it and it started to scurry away. “There were more over there.” 

“That’s nice, I think.” Yuma said, a little confused. “Well, we can go swimming now, so you can show me later.”

”Okay!” Astral said, now smiling.

Yuma ran into the water and waved back at Astral.

“Come on, the water feels great!” He yelled back at him. Astral swam in after him and started floating around. 

“Well, you’re right, this is nice.” He said while he started to float on his back. “But how is this different from the pool?”

“Ah, well,” It caught Yuma off guard that he was still thinking around that. “Well, for one, it can get deep really quickly. So you have to be careful there.”

“Well, I can swim, and the pool does the same thing.”

“Um, yes, but it’s labeled, here it isn’t.” Astral nodded a little.

“I guess you have a point. What else?”

“Well, there’s animals in the water too.” 

“Like the crab?” Astral said, suddenly really interested.

“Yes, like the crab, and fish too, and a few other things.” Yuma said waving his hand a little.

“Interesting. Can we see things right now then?”

“I guess, but we have to look around for it.”

“Good, show me then.” Astral said, moving off his back and then grabbing on to Yuma’s shoulders.

“Ah, yes, let’s see.” Yuma said surprised, not really expecting him to just grab on to him. 

He started swimming around, looking for any reefs or even just schools of fish. He’d occasionally dunk his head underwater, hoping he could see more, but he’d never be lucky.

“Nothing yet?” Astral asked after one of his failed attempts.

“No, this would be easier with goggles.” He laughed a little. “But I wasn’t expecting to do this.”

“Oh, I see.” Astral seemed disappointed to hear that.

“Well, it can’t be helped, they’re probably scared of us.” Yuma said, trying to make it seem better.

“I guess that is true.” He went quiet for a moment. “Oh, there were other things with the crab, so we can look there, right?”

“Oh yeah, we can, that’s still part of the ocean.” Yuma laughed.

They spent several hours swimming together before finally going back to their spot on the beach. Yuma grabbed his towel but was then instantly grabbed by Astral and dragged behind him. He brought him over to the small pool he had found before and kneeled by it.

“This is where I found the crab.” He said, pointing to the others that were walking around.

“I, see that.” Yuma looked in and saw there were more than just crabs. There were a few different colored starfish, a small school of blue colored fish, and a weird slimy looking thing that he couldn’t tell if it was alive or not. Astral reached in and touched another crab, making Yuma jump.

“Why are you doing that? Are you afraid it’ll grab your finger?” 

“Oh, I didn’t even think about that.” Astral said while he kept petting it. “But if I’m careful I’ll be fine.”

“That doesn’t always work, you know.” Yuma shook his head.

“Fine, how about those?” Astral said pointing at the starfish.

“I guess, if you really want to, touch it.” 

“It’s not that bad.” Astral said with a smile. “And since I can feel now, I want to know just what it’s like.” 

“You’re right, I forgot you couldn’t touch stuff.” Yuma said with a small laugh.

There was a starfish close to them that was a purple color with black in it’s center. Astral traced his finger along it’s arms and smiled.

“I want to pick it up. Can I do that?” He asked Yuma.

“Um, yeah you should be able too, just be careful.” Astral nodded and carefully picked it up and felt it’s underside.

“Very strange, it’s all, bumpy.” He flipped flipped over and ran his finger along the ridge on its arms. “What's this Yuma?” 

“I think that’s it’s mouth.” He said, scratching his head.

“And it’s not biting me?”

“I guess not.”

“Amazing!” Astral said and he put it back in the water.

How long they where at that pool Yuma wasn’t sure, but at some point the ocean had risen and started flooding the pool, taking out most of the things Astral was looking at.

“I think that’s a sign that we should leave.” Yuma said, standing back up. Astral nodded and followed after him, seeming pretty happy with himself.

“So, did you have fun?” Yuma said, looking at Astral.

“Yes, I did. I didn’t think this would be as interesting as say, the pool at school. But you prove me wrong.” He said, nodding a little.

“See, I told you!” Yuma wrapped his arms around him and smiled. “And we can come back again and you might see different things.” He said with a laugh.


End file.
